Escapism
by V. Kirimi
Summary: 100 Theme Challenge AkatSaku Young Sakura is their only means of escape, and each passing moment she has with them is a memory she will always cherish. Updated! 31 through 40 sentences.
1. 1 through 10

_Escapism - Protected Blossom_

By. V. Kirimi

-Chibi Sakura & Akatsuki-

100 Theme Challenges

**Part 1 **

**-**

**1. Introduction**

She came to them, on her own will of course, smiling brightly with green eyes that gleamed. They stared for a few moments before each one turned to their significant partner wondering what kind of jutsu she had been the victim of. Sakura broke the silence seconds later.

"Konnichiwa! Watashi wa, Haruno Sakura desu...Anata wa?"

Deidara was the first to quickly accept what had become of Konoha's treasured medic-nin.

**2. Love**

When Deidara nii-chan gave her a customized Akatsuki dress, complete with matching clouds and a clay ring, she knew they were friends. When Sasori nii-chan made her a dancing puppet -well, it only danced when Sasori nii-chan was around oddly enough- she knew he cared. And when a scary nin with the mask of an animal appeared trying to kidnap her, and they all had run into to protect her, she knew it was out of love.

**3. Light**

At night she would always call out to him, clutching her pink blanket tightly between small fisted hands. The darkness frightened her, but the glowing yellow eyes were made to be a comforting nightlight in the dark rooms. Zetsu grew accustomed to long hours of watching her sleep, even when he was barely able to get any rest himself.

**4. Dark**

Even coated in thick blood, her dress stained with the malicious fluid, they knew. Pale arms wrapped tightly around lifeless bodies, emerald eyes glazed over in confusion. At this point, she seemed to reach the darkest tunnel in her life, and yet, they still knew. Her innocence was overbearing, it was obvious that she was not the one who caused death in the first place.

**5. Rot**

One of his older puppets had rotted away. A sting of pain and anger coursed through his body, even when he told himself that it was only in his mind. However, it vanished quickly once tiny hands pressed against his cheek and he was hugged gently from the back by an equally as small body. "It's ok Sasori nii-chan...she knew you loved her." The little one had whispered in what appeared to be a comforting gesture.

**6. Break**

She accidentally dropped his clay bird after throwing it in the air in attempts to make it fly. Her bright eyes widened and dulled with guilt when it hit the floor and a large crack had danced across the wing. Pitifully, she glanced at the creator and whimpered quite loudly, pressing her hands to her eyes to keep the tears from flowing. Deidara grinned, patting her on the head before fixing the injured model and presenting it to the sniffling kunoichi.

**7. Heaven**

These were their cherished moments. Sitting atop the branches of a tall tree, stargazing. The pink bundle in sweaters -scolded by the Akatsuki when she came home with a cold- snuggling close to the lucky cloaked man of the night; the others simply grumbled and could only pat her head and play connect the dots with the 'shiny sprinkles' (as she liked to call them) above.

**8. Away**

Her eyes were always plagued with worry and fear when groups or pairs of them departed for a mission. They always felt a pang of guilt and made sure to make it back unharmed and well, just for her sake.

**9. Cut**

It was just a small cut, however her whimpers made Hidan mumble prayers to those above -Jashin in particular- and press his lips gently against her injured knee.

**10. Breathe**

The cold winter had come and Itachi warned the young girl to wear her cloak. Her smiles were contagious and with each breath she took, a puff of hot air danced within the snow. Itachi could only sigh before wrapping his arms around her and picking her up quite easily, pressing her against his chest to hopefully keep her from getting too cold. He himself watched her play with the puffs of air as they quickly disappeared into the darkness.

-

-First time doing this

I'm happy.

XD

Well...

I'll post up the next 10 later on.

When I finish writing them.

Also, I'll be drawing fanart for each one...hopefully.

Check my DA for pictures of little Sakura and Akatsuki.

Only one is up so far. 3

Review please!


	2. Attention, un! Deidara

_Escapism - Protected Blossom_

By. V. Kirimi

-Chibi Sakura & Akatsuki-

100 Theme Challenges & One-shots

**One Shot - Attention, un -  
**

**1) Deidara**

**Dedicated to: silent nox2**

Because I really admire her work. n//n

**-**

Deidara hated Tobi.

Wasn't that obvious?

Wasn't the fact that the man wore a _hideous_ orange mask (which looked more like a pumpkin flavored lollipop) on his face reason enough to hate the younger member?

Ok...well, Deidara didn't really _hate_ his newly appointed partner, he just felt the biggest urge to see what would happen if one of his clay birds were to find their way in that small peephole of an eye...un.

But now, Deidara had reason to believe that he really did not like Tobi. After all...why would Sakura-chan rather play tag with Tobi than make clay birds with him!

The thought made him angry, a bit upset, and well...less favored. Hadn't Sakura-chan always liked making his clay birds? Sure hers turned out looking more like ashtrays...and weren't as professionally crafted as his own - than again, he did have extra help in making them -, but he always enjoyed watching her work so eagerly. Her eyes would always narrow in determination, and random bits of clay would always be found clinging to her cheek. That, Deidara would always ponder, was one picture he wouldn't mind sculpting.

So...

_Why _did Sakura-chan choose to play tag than make birds!

"...I take it Sakura dumped you?"

The calm words made the blonde jolt slightly in surprise, turning around in a childish manner as he puffed his cheeks in annoyance. Said man only turned away, a bit devasted now that his expressions were so easily read...How uncool. The man before him sighed, scratching the side of his head in thought before his round eyes simply creased in joy. Really, Hoshigaki Kisame only found pleasure in teasing the enemies when he couldn't maim them personally, even that, -Deidara muttered darkly- was enough to be hated for.

"Listen...", came the shark's gruff reply, crossings his arms in an all-knowing manner, "There comes a time in a man's life...when he must accept the fact that...maybe women really just go for the younger men."

Eye twitch.

"And that gender-confused men, who blow things up with _birds_, will never be appealing."

"And I suppose _you're_ any better? I'm surprised you haven't even scared poor Sakura-chan with your teeth!"

"Hah! She happens to like my teeth! They're manly, unlike _someone._"

"You talk to me about being manly when you yourself are only half man...un."

"I'm more a man you'll ever be."

"Mmm...nii-chama?"

The two men had continued to banter, throwing silly insults that went from stalker to scuba diver in the matter of seconds. Neither of them had realized the sudden appearance of Sakura who - now dressed from head to toe in dust and dirt, complimentary of tag - watched with an amused and yet very confused expression on her face. Tobi, who held her hand and swung it happily back and forth, only tilted his head and watched the two.

"Oh, and you know what? I don't think you should wear purple on your nails, it builds rumors..." Kisame had added thoughtfully.

"Well...Purple _does not compliment blue at all, _un_"_, Deidara seethed darkly.

"Deiiidara nii-chamaa", The pink haired girl had now settled herself atop Tobi's shoulder. She figured that...well, if she were taller, the two men would see her better. Not that Tobi minded, he was enjoying the small argument that went on between his two sempais and barely noticed when the chibi had scampered her way up his Akatsuki robe like a chipmunk.

"HAH!"

"HMPH!...un."

"NII-CHAMA!" Sakura's tiny hands balled into a fist and she closed her eyes tightly. Her cheeks were pink from the little outburst, though it barely fazed Tobi -who was quite happy at the moment- as he grinned beneath the spiraled mask. The pink-haired child was clearly upset at the fighting, and Deidara could only turn around in surprise, Kisame tilting his head slightly seeing as he was not the one addressed to in the first place. The blonde boy's eyes shined and sparkled quite happily at the attention the pinkette was giving him.

"Sakura-chaan", he cried out with glee, quickly picking the girl up and twirling her about quite happily. Kisame snorted. Tobi clasped his hands together in delight. Sakura squealed.

"Ne ne...Tobi nii-chan said that I should play inside because my clothes were getting dirty! Itachi nii-chan told me not to get my clothes dirty too, so I thought it was a good idea. Mmm...ano sa, Tobi nii-chan suggested that I make clay birds! Because they're neater than dirt, ne, is that ok? Can I make clay birds with you Nii-chama? I promise I'll try and make them look presentable! Also, I want to show Nii-chama how skilled I've become in the art of clay bird making!" She chattered nonstop, saying how now, she's able to actually make them sturdy enough that it actually _hurt_ when she threw it at someone. Though, that didn't beat the explosive one's Deidara nii-chan made...but there was always room for improvement.

Deidara, touched by her words, turned to Tobi.

'Well...', he thought lightly to himself, 'perhaps Tobi isn't _that_ bad.'

Tobi caught the stray glance and grinned beneath his mask. The young man beamed with happiness, literally...If Deidara and Kisame hadn't been mistaken, Tobi seemed to shine.

However...

The artist-nin now turned to Kisame, his visible eye narrowing angrily.

Well...

Deidara wasn't too sure if he was fond of Kisame at the moment.

Did he mentioned he never really liked the smell of fish?

And why was it Sakura-chan always wanted to eat Kisame's cooking, and never his? Deidara made perfectly fine ramen! Besides, eating fish everyday is _not_ healthy, especially for a young girl like Sakura!

---

Wah!

I've never done a one-shot before...much less attempt to make one.

Truthfully, I only made an account to review people's stories.

But I got inspired, and hoped maybe to make my own.

x3

Oh well!

I hope I improve in my later chapters, so please review!

The next chapter will be 11-20 of the 100 themes.

And when I get reviews on that, I will write another one shot. (That will pretty much be the pattern)

x3

Suggestions?


	3. 11 through 20

_Escapism - Protected Blossom_

By. V. Kirimi

-Chibi Sakura & Akatsuki-

100 Theme Challenges & One-shots

**Part 2**

**-**

**11. Memory**

Much to Kazuku's displeasure, it's his turn to help Sakura-chan clean up her room. He finds little things, plastic toys and what not, and he can't help but frown and wonder what happened to all the valueables. Sakura-chan calls out to him, and he turns around in surprise when she opens her pink toybox. Inside, he finds messily drawn pictures with crayons and she holds them up in pride. Pictures of Sakura-chan and her days with her favorite Missing-nins. Kazuku nearly weeps with joy when he sees himself on a pile of gold with Sakura-chan at his side.

**12. Insanity**

They know that if she were ever to leave them, the men would fall to be nothing but victims of murder and insanity. She wore what little innocence they were stripped of once joining Akatsuki.

(Of course, Sakura-chan reassures them that she would never leave their side.)

**13. Misfortune**

It was the first time Sakura-chan's pet died. Silently, the older men mourn for their kunoichi when they see her waiting patiently by Momo the Hamster's grave, expecting to see him ascend to Heaven.

**14. Smile**

"Ne, Kisame nii-chan! I really like your smile!"

It was the first time anyone had ever complimented such a feature.

He awkardly grinned, unsure of those words as the young kunoichi beamed brightly at him. Well...he liked her smile better.

**15. Silence**

When Sakura walked into the kitchen, a large grape juice stain decorating her dress, Sasori frowns. "What happened?" 5 seconds of silence pass and the little tyke flushes in embarassment and fidgets in her seat before smiling innocently at him. "Grape juice-san wanted a hug..." Sakura-chan didn't want to admit that she accidentally spilled the juice all over her, after all, Grape juice-san may just get a scolding from Sasori nii-chan.

**16. Spit**

The Akatsuki men do their best to shelter their cherry blossom, so when a rouge-nin had spit on her favorite doll just to spite them all, it doesn't take long for Itachi to shield her eyes with his cloak as the man 'disappears' by the hands of them all.

**17. Blood**

"Itachi nii-chan...your eyes remind me of candied apple..." She grins shyly at him and he quitely scoffs at her foolishness.

"Many people think of blood"

Sakura-chan goes quiet and stares blankly at him, Itachi smirks once more and pats her on the head, taking her hand in his to visit the other members.

**18. Under**

Squeaking, Sakura quickly scurries further under the bed as bright ebony eyes gleam playfully at her. "Sakura-chanaaan!! I found you!" Deidara grins as she scampers and squeals, trying to find a new hiding spot.

**19. Gray**

After days of play, it was finally concluded that Sakura would have two sets of clothes...because having a faded Akatsuki robe was just not acceptable.

**20. Fortitude**

Sakura tightly clenches her fist, her eyes shining with determination when the medic-nin punctures her skin with a needle. "Sakura-chan is so strong!" Deidara cooes admirably as the girl was presented a lollipop soon after her first visit to the Akatsuki medic-nin. Said nin laughs and pats the young girl on the head, finding it a challenge to be so gentle to a patient when the others before her were stitched and punctured without anesthetic.

----

A/N: Review please!!

n///n

Also, I need an Akatsuki member for next chapter's one-shot

o.o

Suggestions?

x3


	4. PetKun! Itachi

_Escapism - Protected Blossom_

By. V. Kirimi

-Chibi Sakura & Akatsuki-

100 Theme Challenges & One-shots

**One Shot - Pet-kun Itachi! -**

**2) Itachi**

**Most Voted**

**-**

"..."

"..."

A single brow quirked in confusion. Pink brows wiggled humorously.

If anything, the sight of the rather stoic Uchiha killer currently battling the cute pink bundle of joy for the very _last_ scoop of strawberry icecream -complete with whipcream, sprinkles, _and_ a cherry on top- was baffling. Especially since, it was a battle of patience and wit. Both green and red eyes strained, watered, and even what little strength Itachi had at that point was diminishing.

He really needed to blink.

Yes, that's correct. The two most unexpected pairrings were staring each other down. It was a staring contest.

Now, Kisame -who had been walking in on them at the time- would have laughed, had it not been for the sudden glare the two gave him before resuming the game. The shark -stunned that their sweet little Sakura-chan actually could _glare_- stood there quite shock before shaking his head and muttering beneath his breath, "Weasel tainted her..."

This, in turn, caused the Uchiha to blink -much to his displeasure and Sakura-chan's glee- when he quickly turned and towered over a very cowering Kisame.

Sakura, who happily ate her icecream, only tilted her head in confusion. "...Weasel? Nee, Kisame nii-chan...Who's a weasel?"

Kisame brightened at her statement, completely ignoring Itachi's menacingly evil aura as he smirked at the little girl. "You didn't know, kid? Itachi's roadkill..." He acknowledged her blank stare. "He's a _weasel_. You know...cat, dog, rat...cow? It's a type of animal..." He would breathe out in defeat as she finally nodded her head in determination - for what, you ask? Even Kisame was unsure. -

"OH! Like a pet!"

Itachi nearly fell over in shock but of course, he being Itachi...simply didn't.

Instead, he sulked a bit, oddly resembling his younger brother.

"Yeah! Like a pet!" Kisame echoed, grinning as the pinkette's grin widened.

She giggled and held her hands out, moving them up and down in a flapping motion as she tippy-toed with excitement. "Ne ne! Itachi Niiii-chama!"

"You have icecream on your face...", he deadpanned, trying to change the subject.

"I have a _reeaalllyyy_ good idea!" She ignored him.

"Don't move." Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly when he bent down to her level, trying to rub the icecream from her cheeks. She struggled and tried to push him away.

"Wait wait! I want to tell you my se-mph!" Quickly, the Sharingan user pressed the napkin against her lips, hoping to muffle out whatever nonsense would spill out of her mouth. Sadly, the pink girl continued to talk even with the nuisance that ruined her words. "And maybe you could be my pet!"

He blinked.

Kisame grinned.

"...What?"

"My pet! Ne ne, Itachi nii-chama, can you? Please? I want a pet! Hai! And uhm uhm, I asked Deidara nii-chan if he wanted to be my bird earlier...but he said he didn't like the cage I made for him. And of course, Kisame nii-chan can't be a pet because he's a shark! And my bathtub isn't big enough to fit a shark!"

She continued to ramble on and on about how great it would be to have a weasel as a pet. Of course, it never occured to her that Itachi was a human being...but then again, Sakura-chan had a _very_ vivd imagination, and when one lived in a world where you were able to be a girl with just one hand-sign, then surely you can turn into an animal too!

"Well?"

"...Well what?"

"Well, are you going to be Sakura-chan's weasel?" Kisame interjected, finding the very thought quite amusing, thus he chose to stay once the persuasion started.

"No."

"B-But..." Sakura-chan's eyes widened and watered immensely when she heard his reply, immediately grasping onto the Akatsuki's robe and clenching it tightly. "B-But..."

Itachi cursed deeply within thought and bent down once more, crouching before her and patting the now sniffling girl on her head.

"See? You made her cry...", Kisame scolded making the Uchiha glare once more for the umpteenth time at the blue man.

"Don't cry." He bluntly said almost strictly, making the pinkette shake with tears. Awkwardly, he patted her softly on the head, still not used to treating the sickness called tears. It seemed like only yesterday he was taking care of a raven-haired 6 year old, and now, years later, he's still taking care of a child...only with pink hair. "Fine fine...I'll be your weasel."

As much as he hated to admit it, it was the only thing to say to stop the little girl from crying.

Of course, it wasn't until now did Itachi realize that woman were _extremely_ deceptive, especially those with pink hair...

Those large drops of tears that the girl so fondly let loose from her eyes, were nothing more but ropes to reel the Uchiha in as they suddenly disappeared and the girl grinned brightly at him. It was as if she had never even heard the word "no".

"Yay! Ok Itachi nii-chan! Let's go!!"

She took his hand, happily parading him around the room and hideout.

"What...are you doing?" It was the 3rd time they circled the rooms, he had recieved very surprised looks from his colleagues who poked their heads out from bedrooms and doorways only to giggle and chuckle humorously to themselves.

"I'm letting everyone know you're my pet!" Sakura-chan exclaimed.

"..."

"Sakura-chaaan! The puppy ears you ordered have arrived" Deidara's voice echoed through the hallway, and giddishly the girl ran to her other nii-chan, happily striking conversation about what she was going to do with them.

It was at that moment that Itachi quickly slipped away.

S-Class Criminal Nins were _not_ pets.

"Itachi niiii-chaaammmaa!!"

"..."

Well...maybe for this _one_ day only.

----

A/N: Yep.

XD

A lot of people suggested Itachi.

Anyways...I really needed to update.

Soooo, I forced myself to write this.

XD

It's no my favorite, OBVIOUSLY, but bleh, oh well.

I just really needed to update.

Itachi? Weasel? Rodent? XD They're all the same to me.

xox


	5. 21 through 30

_32Escapism - Protected Blossom_

By. V. Kirimi

-Chibi Sakura & Akatsuki-

100 Theme Challenges & One-shots

**Part 3**

**-**

**21. War**

"This...is...**war!**" She cries out, glaring and angrily running off; she trips once due to her oversize dress.

"..."

Kisame's stuck in place, eyes wide with shock at the thought that lovely little Sakura-chan actually...is mad at him. Angrily, he stares at the icecream they had fought over, throwing it to the ground and pointing at it with so much rage it melted under pressure. "This is all your fault!" He cries out.

However, the next day, Sakura-chan affectionately glomps him on the back and asks him for a piggyback ride. Kisame should've known that children can never stay mad for so long...and he begins to miss the icecream that he had won fair and square.

**22. Mother**

Tobi could -and would- never forget the day Sakura-chan had pounced on him, awaking him from his afternoon nap.

"Okaa-san!!" Though her eyes widened and cheeks flushed in both realization and embarassment, the masked-man could not help but beam with pride and pat her happily on the head.

**23. Distasteful**

The child watched in awe as Kisame munched hungrily on a red fatty _something_; she could only look down at her own tasteless oatmeal as he did. Oopening her mouth, she timidly asked for a bite, only to tighten her lips and cry out in disgust at the contact it barely made on her tongue.

**24. Want**

She _wanted_ to stay with them, even when the Godaime and Nine-tailed fox had come to retrieve her. Sakura-chan stay clung to Zetsu's leg, pouting cutely which wrenched everyone's hearts.

**25. Lurking**

He caught her sneaking around the hallways late at night. A bemused smile plastered on the puppetmaster's lips when she quickly explained that she was looking for the bathroom. As if on cue, a bag of chips and a pack of twinkies fell from within her robe. Sakura flushed and Sasori promised he would not tell Kisame that she took his junk food. No matter how bad it was to take things without other's permission.

**26. Europe**

She grows tired of the hideout rather quickly and Deidara promises her that they would travel the world on his (non-explosive) clay birds when she's a bit older...and when he knows that the others won't kill him for putting her in such a dangerous position.

**27. Foreign**

At first her use of words and prefixes need time getting used to, however the Akatsuki men grow accustomed to her different ways...And their new nicknames.

**28. Sorrow**

Sakura feels horrible when Kisame's pet fish dies and she is not afraid to cry for the both of them.

**29. Urban**

She walks in quite dramatically, small hands pressed against her forehead before she collapses with the utmost of drama. Slowly, she weakly looks up at Leader-sama who raises a brow in question, his blue-haired companion smirking softly at the sight of the child. "F-Fresh...air...", she chokes out, falling to the ground once more.

"...Do you really need to use Sakura-chan just to ask for my permission to go outside?" Leader-sama's eyes narrow in annoyance as the figures behind the door stiffen and poke their heads through the threshold in embarassment.

"Good job, Sakura-chan...", they seem to say, all in different tones.

**30. Rain**

They don't admit it, but they also enjoy playing under the rain with Sakura-chan. Zetsu a bit more than others when Sakura urges him to play tag with her

----

A/N: An update...  
Cuz I needed one.

o.o; It's 2 in the Morning...  
XDDD

It was my birthday yesterday (June 21) x3

o.o; Even though I didn't do anything XDDD

But my mom and dad are gonna buy me the Pokemon DVDs

Extremely excited XD;;;

Well, I'll update the others when I get the chance.

One-shots are hard for me...

8B Anyone up for RPing on Gaia?


	6. Beauty! Konan

_Escapism - Protected Blossom_

By. V. Kirimi

-Chibi Sakura & Akatsuki-

100 Theme Challenges & One-shots

**One Shot - Beauty - **

**3) Konan**

**Dedicated to: BlackBelt**

Because we seem to always talk about Mommy!Konan -o-

-

It had been exactly three days since Konan's departure from the Akatsuki hideout. Three God forsaken days that she was left in some damned desert patrolling the sand and looting whatever it was she was looting for. **Why** she was even there on her own was beyond her, but the bluenette only knew that once she stepped through the 'welcoming' threshold of the normally damp and boring cave, there will be hell to pay.

Specifically pain for Pein; no pun intended.

---

Upon reaching that beautifully lit cavern with the candles dripping wax and an unknown smell lingering through the entire tunnel, Konan_almost _missed the place, she was greeted by a soft chuckle. Not exactly greeted, but her keen senses were sharpened enough to know that there was actually chuckling in the cavern.

Her brow lifted in curiosity and she continued forward, ignoring the slight tense of muscle from having kicked ass for 3 days straight.

"Well well…what do we have here…"

She was immediately washed over with amusement at the colors of blue and pink that were mixed so…humorously well that she was almost jealous she was not in the colorful concoction.

Apparently their extremely beloved deep sea teammate was on the floor with some pink thing sitting on his lap.

What was such a scary thought was that said man was grinning like a fool who just got a bag of fish heads for Christmas.

Wrinkling her nose, Konan's eyes narrowed slightly at the small pink thing's intrusion. Seeing as she was not exactly noticed, she softly cleared her throat which earned a startled gasp from Pink Thing and an annoyed grunt from Blue-Shark-Man.

"Kisame." She acknowledged.

"Konan…", the man drawled back; he turned his attention to the child seated on him who stared shyly at the much older woman who bored her dark eyes down at her. It was obvious the young girl was feeling intimidated…Kisame had to admit that Konan was a **bit** scary, and if that wasn't the case, Konan **was** the only female Akatsuki member.

Even Kisame realized that the two hadn't even met.

Suddenly growing very bored with what was before her, Konan turned around to continue on her way, intent on finding Pein and asking why she was sent on a solo mission to do some crap job…and also why there was a little girl on Kisame.

"Konan!" Kisame called out, annoyed by the woman's gesture of ignorance.

"Whatever it is you do with little girls is not my business, Kisame. Although I would have never expected it to come from."

The man's face turned an incredible shade of scarlet red and he spluttered stupidly about irrelevant topics. Sakura on the other hand tilted her head before climbing off her playmate's lap and running toward Konan, small chubby fingers reaching out desperately before they grasped the all too familiar robe. Tugging shyly on it, the woman turned around and narrowed blank eyes, waiting for a reason as to why Pinky was pulling her robe.

"Hi…", the girl muttered barely over a whisper. If there was one thing, Sakura Haruno was extremely shy when it came to making new friends of the same gender…But this woman was pretty as Ino, almost prettier! That could only mean they would become best friends…Besides, Pretty Lady had a pretty flower just like in Ino's shop, so she **had **to be nice.

"…", Konan's face was unreadable, which only coaxed Sakura to bite her lip and tighten her grasp. Kisame watched from the side, knowing Konan would never do anything to harm a child.

"You're pretty…", Sakura muttered again, flushing brightly in the cheeks and smiling as brightly as she could which seemed to light up the whole cavern.

Immediately the same warm fuzzy feeling that washed over the Akatsuki men…filled Konan as well and the woman blushed **faintly** though it did not go unnoticed by both Kisame and Sakura.

The small girl's cheeks flushed and her smile broadened . A soft hand, much softer than Deidara or Itachi's, was pressed against her head and brought up once more in a slight and shy pat given by Konan.

"Heh…", the woman chuckled softly: Konan was **not** a giggler.

The bluenette now understood why there was a soft sound of laughter now when she walked through the hideout, and for once she didn't really mind it.

Pulling her hand back, she glanced at Kisame who stiffened slightly, Konan's eyes narrowed and almost protectively…she grasped the young girl's hand in her own and walked down a separate hall of the cave: leaving a very miffed and lonely Kisame to stand in the middle.

If there was anything Konan did not was to think about, it was who gave this precious little girl a bath.

There was no way in Hell she was going to let those dirty criminal men give her precious little Pink Th-**Sakura **a bath.

No no no.

For once, Pein's mild torture can wait… _after_ Sakura was tended to, ** properly.**

---

A/N: Wowowowowow.

Haven't updated in a while, riiight?

Don't worry, GOT INSPIRED.  
LOL.

D: Still working on learning how to write oneshots though. Blaahh.

Anyways, I have like…another idea for Konan and Sakura

Cuz I love Mommy!Konan. LOL. So expect another oneshot of the two!!

And…their own 50 sentences.

This piece was inspired by my small comic strip of them. 

-o-

The whole "you're pretty" thing and yeah…Hehehe.

I could only imagine Sakura getting intimidated by Prettier-Than-Ino-With-A-Flower-In-Her-Hair Konan. 8D Who wouldn't?

COMMENTS MAKE ME HAPPY.  
(Oh, and I just got a scanner, SO PICTURES WILL BE UP IN MY DA 8DDD)

Oh, I apologize for the mistakes. D: I'm on my dad's laptop and had to write this up quickly since he uses it for work. Xx


	7. 31 through 40

_Escapism - Protected Blossom_

By. V. Kirimi

-Chibi Sakura & Akatsuki-

100 Theme Challenges & One-shots

**Part 4**

**-**

**31. Flowers**

Whenever rouge-nins found themselves encountering Sakura, Konan, _and _Zetsu, the two older Akatsuki members often found themselves unconsciously going before the little lady. Their expressions were one of the same, however mixtures of pure horror always dawned on them whenever a soft, and very powerful voice rang;

"Go flower team! Flower Sakura! Flower Zetsu-nii! Flower Konan-nee! Assemble!"

**32. Night**

Whenever night came, the child always found herself tugging on the mysterious plant man's robes. She would fondly lead him to her room to stand by her window sill. Why?

"Your eyes are like nightlights…And Zetsu-onii-chan can always eat the monsters…"

Zetsu would have hurt Tobi for putting such childish ideas in her head, but the thought always made the young girl feel better: which in turn made the man feel better as well.

**34. Stars**

Normally the Akatsuki would never belittle themselves to such menial task as stargazing. However dealing with the smallest member, they always found themselves to drop whatever plans they had to sit atop the highest tree just for her. They even gave suggested silly shapes the stars made.

Pein would never forget the day when Itachi bluntly stated that a group of stars looked like a bunny.

**35. Hold My Hand**

Hands were always so bloody after a day of work. Though, it never did stop Sakura from tugging on their robes to finally grasp theirs into her own smaller ones. Such matters didn't phase the girl.

**36. Precious Treasure**

There was a treasure box which lay innocently in the middle of Sakura's room. It always got Kakuzu's curiosity whenever he was designated to help tidy of the hideout. When temptation got the best of him, he sneakily opened the box to find nothing but a simple picture drawn by the pink-haired child herself. It was messily doodled with poor quality crayons and consisted of herself as well as the entire Akatsuki group. Kakuzu liked to note that he found his own being covered in what he had hoped to be a pile of gold.

**37. Eyes**

Her eyes, for a child, were incredibly haunting. No matter who the member, they found themselves entranced, especially over a game of, "Can I have more icecream, please?"

**38. Abandoned**

The first time they were all assigned a day off (a mistake on Pein's part, he regrettably admits it) they returned to find the young girl huddled in her corner. She hugged her slug plushie tightly, and tears streamed constantly down her cheeks.

That alone made the group feel guilty.

**39. Dreams**

"Nee, Kisame-onii, what's your dream?"

He's shocked to hear such a response from her as they both much the dango he had bought for the both of them. "Uhm…"

"Mine is to be an Akatsuki member!" Her eyes shine with childish ambition and Kisame can't help but give a dry smile. He can't help but give her a slight pat on the head and whisper a soft, "Dreams don't always come true, you know."

**40. Rated**

A long string of curses and a couple of battle cries fill the hideout. Curiously, many members, as well as Sakura who seats herself atop of Kisame's shoulder, rush to the source. There they find a heavily panting Hidan and an unfazed Pein.

"What's going on?" Sasori's voice is light and Deidara eagerly takes out a clay bird just for kicks.

"Fucking leader says I can't hang out with the fucking medic because he says I fucking cuss to fucking much!"

Kisame's mouth drops and he instantly puts his hands over Sakura's ear as the others glare angrily at Hidan's words.

--

Woah;

I kinda wanna make a new fanfic about like…

Sakura and her kids

oo;

Maybe I will, rofl.


End file.
